Little Blue Pill
by thedeadpen
Summary: Shuichi is in serious trouble after an accident involving Viagra, and he's in need of some...help. Can he make it home and get his lover's attention before...you know... Fun oneshot, yaoi.


It's...Gravitation! And a one-shot at that, rated M for a reason, YAOI, and of course I don't own the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

"That was great you guys, take ten." Shuichi punched the air and Hiro and Suguru exchanged high fives as they grabbed water bottles and towels and filed out of the hot recording booth.

"Man, I thought we'd never get that track down." Hiro wiped his neck and watched his best friend dance around the studio. "You did great, Shuichi." To the shock of everyone, Shuichi had been unusually focused on his work lately. Hiro suspected troubles with Yuki, but it wasn't serious enough to have him showing up to work in a puddle of tears yet. At least that was something.

Still, Hiro was worried about him. A serious Shuichi (serious albeit his short lived spontaneous dancing) was just...scary. Scarier than the regular.

A loud rumble ripped through their comfortably silent relaxation. It stopped Shuichi in his dancing and caused Suguru to jump and drop his water. Seconds later Bad Luck's guitarist and keyboardist were in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Shuichi curled up on the studio floor and clutched at his stomach.

"Geez Shuichi, are you hungry?" Hiro gasped, hanging on Suguru for support. He moaned piteously from the floor. They'd been working hard all morning and obviously his high metabolism had burned off the quick breakfast he'd grabbed on the way out the door. Without Yuki around, he didn't dare try to fix anything for himself.

It was a tough life living with a author, especially a prolific and particular author like his lover. Yuki had been locked in his office working on his latest novel for more than a week. He barely took time to eat or sleep, and even then it was on a sporadic schedule that may or may not fit in with Shuichi's.

But he was trying to make the most of it so that he didn't spoil the time they had together with complaints. It actually made for a pretty productive day at work, unless he was rolling around on the floor about to starve to death. That could be a little distracting.

"Shuichi, are you okay?" Suguru was never going to get used to the odd behavior or his bandmate. He sloshed his towel through the water on the floor and cast nervous glances at the writhing vocalist.

"Come on Shuichi, another hour and I'll take you out to lunch." That was a little more of the old Shuichi shining though. Hiro shook his head and watched him without sympathy. In fact, he was happy. Shuichi was setting himself up without Hiro having to go to any trouble. Now if he could just work this to his advantage...

"I can't...make it..."

"Sure you can. Here, get up." Hiro lugged him to his feet. "You want something to hold you over until then? Take this." He produced two little blue pills and popped them into Shuichi's unsuspecting mouth.

"Oh, gross Hiro!" He grabbed his water bottle and chugged to wash away the dry pill taste. It didn't occur to him not to swallow, though. "What was that?"

He smiled deviously. "Protein supplement." Even Suguru looked at him strangely. "What? I'm trying to buff up." He flexed, but gave up laughing a second later. That was the same kind of looked he'd gotten when he scored the pills off of a girl at the local pharmacy that he'd dated a few times. Considering they weren't really protein supplements, he'd probably never be able to walk into that pharmacy again. But if this worked like he hoped it would, it would be worth it. For him and for Shuichi.

"Okay guys, ready to get back to work?" The tech crew joined them again at the end of their rent minutes and they returned to the recording booth.

"Next up is-" Shuichi was on the floor again. "Shindou, are you okay? Do you need more rest?"

"Don't mind him, he thinks he's starving." Hiro set his guitar down and grabbed Shuichi's arm to haul him to his feet, but he didn't budge. Instead, he wrapped his hand around Hiro's wrist and pulled him down as well.

"What the hell did you give me?" He hissed. Hiro blinked a few times, looked at the careful way he'd crouched on the floor with his legs crossed, and laughed out loud.

"A protein supplement." Suguru looked over curiously and left his keyboard to see what the problem was. He'd like to leave the studio some time today.

"Protein supplement my ass!" He shifted slightly and couldn't stop the low groan that clawed out of his throat. Hiro couldn't control himself. He gasped for breath. It had worked quicker than he could have imagined. Shuichi definitely wasn't going to be concentrating on work anymore today.

"OW! Hey!" He grabbed the back of his head, no longer amused.

"Asshole." Suguru tsked after innocently lowering his fist, balled for a second swipe. He hadn't been sure at the time, be he'd seen what it was Hiro slipped into Shuichi's mouth. But now he was sire. "Sorry you guys, we aren't going to be recording anymore today. You are all free to go." He waved off the tech guys, who looked at each other in confusion before abandoning their equipment to go grab drinks. No reason to stick around. They looked like they had it covered in the recording booth.

"You can stand up now, Shuichi." That sent Hiro laughing again.

The vocalist shook his head furiously. "I can't."

"Why not? It should be even easier with three legs than it was with two." Hiroshi killed himself sometimes. And Shuichi wanted to kill him, bad enough to leave his crouched position to lunge at his friend. Suguru blushed scarlet and turned away. He didn't get to see Shuichi grab Hiro around the neck and wrestle him to the ground.

"I assume this is the end of the work day."

"I think so." Hiro choked out.

"Then I'll be going. And since it's your fault that Shuichi...can't continue, it is your responsibility to see that he gets home."

"No problem." He really was having a hard time breathing. "Hey Shu, could you turn a little to the side? You're poking me." He couldn't make more than wet guttering sounds after that.

"All right then. I'll see you both tomorrow. And good luck with your, um, problem, Shuichi." He was redder than ever when he left the studio. He chortled quietly to himself outside. Hiro was the one whose safety he should be more concerned about right now. But in his own way, it had been a sweet thing to do for his best friend who was over working himself (which for Shuichi, meant almost working as hard as a normal person).

* * *

"Man, don't do that!" Hiro pressed himself as far forward as he could on his bike seat. This hadn't been a part of the joke he was envisioning.

"But I- nggg- this is all your fault!" Shuichi was almost falling off the back of Hiro's motorcycle as it was, he couldn't move back any further. Sure they flirted like crazy sometimes, when they were horny or bored or wanted to freak people out, but Hiro was like his brother. It was incest. "Can't you drive any faster?" Every slight bump in the road was torturous. He dug his nails into Hiro's shoulders and tried to block out the burning between his legs.

Hiro glanced back, ignoring the pain that he probably deserved. Maybe he should have just given him one? "Do you want me to pull over and give you a hand job right here? Will that make you shut up? I don't want you sitting behind me any more than you want to be here!"

"No way!" There was only one person he wanted to see right now, but whether or not that certain someone was going to take pity on his plight and do something to help him wasn't even guaranteed. But he needed to be home.

"Then shut the hell up and stop rubbing up on me. Ayaka's going to kill me for this." Shuichi moaned after a pothole and Hiro pushed the motorcycle to get out any more speed. He'd have to call later and make sure his plan went well. If not, he was never going to get over this ride.

* * *

"The coast is clear, Shuichi." Hiro laughed as he climbed carefully off the bike, biting his lip and holding the spare helmet over a noticeable erection.

"I'm taking this." He kept the helmet in place and looked around to verify that no neighbors were out watching them. "I'm going to kill you for this, Hiroshi."

"Uh-huh. Have a nice day, Shuichi." He waves his best friend off, toweled off the small wet spot on the seat behind him, and pushed off the curb. A job well done, if he did say so himself.

Inside, Shuichi dropped the helmet at the door and it bounced a few times before hitting the wall and stopping. He slipped off his shoes and unbuttoned his jeans, more than a little uncomfortable because of the tightness. But he wasn't taking them off just yet.

His hand brushed against the bulge and his breath caught in his throat. He was thinking about Yuki. Yuki in his office at his chair, typing away on a deadline. It was simultaneously arousing and a turn off. He was scared to approach the closed office door. Yuki has undoubtedly already heard him come in and was probably ticked off that he was home early and had come in making noise. But he needed him, more than he'd ever needed anyone, and that was probably the Viagra talking, but he felt like he wasn't going to make it more than five more minutes and he hadn't had to masturbate since he moved in with Yuki. He at least had to try to get him to the bedroom before he gave in to his own hand, which was looking more and more tempting as his libido built up.

Shuichi took a deep breath outside the door and whimpered slightly as he rebuttoned his pants. He didn't want to seem as desperate as he was, or else Yuki might just want to make him suffer. He listened to the slow tapping of the keys for a second, told himself that maybe his lover wasn't feeling inspired and would pull away easily, then knocked quietly. He opened the door when he got no answer.

"Yu-Yuki, I need-" The writer took one quick look at him from behind the laptop at his desk before he produced a black slipper from no where and chucked it at the singer. Shuichi bolted from the room, closing the door behind him. So much for pulling away easily.

"Pest." Yuki muttered to his computer screen. He hit a few more keys on the keyboard and again broke his solitaire record. His latest manuscript sat in the printer basket, still warm. He hadn't be able to sleep, but he at least wanted to enjoy a few quiet, restful hours alone before he had to deal with Shuichi. He even contemplated telling the pink haired annoyance that he still hadn't finished and gaining a few more days of being left alone. For the last week, he'd had surprisingly few interruptions.

He could hear Shuichi outside the door, trying to remain quiet but unable to stop the ragged breathing he was trying to get under control and the little gasps and moans. Shuichi stepping into the office floated back before his mind.

"_Yu-Yuki, I need-"_

What he needed was suddenly apparent. He really should get some sleep soon, he was obviously too tired if he hadn't put it together immediately.

Of course, if he decided to help his lover out of the strange predicament he'd gotten himself into, he might not get the chance to sleep for a while. Decisions, decisions.

He was curious, though. It wasn't like Shuichi to come home early with a hard on and ask for sex (though he hadn't let him get the request out).

"Hey, Shuichi." He opened the door and leaned against it, watching his lover sitting against the wall outside and struggling to keep control of himself. It was most amusing. "How was your day at work?"

"Yuki..."

Yuki was able to keep himself from smiling as he drew him to his feet and brought him into the office, closing the door behind them. "What seems to be the problem?" As if it weren't plainly apparent.

The novelist tugged slightly on the waist of his pants to pull him the few steps to the desk and he thought he might faint. "Hiro...it was Hiro. Gave me...Viagra." He blushed red just saying it, and also because he was getting very light headed.

Yuki laughed. Shuichi really could get himself into anything.

"Not...fun-" A slight brush stopped him midsentence.

"I think it could be very fun." Yuki leaned in to whisper in his ear, unbuttoning his jeans as he did so. He reached past him and brought down the screen of his laptop with a click, then pushed it back and leaned Shuichi against the desk where it had been. He was now standing between Yuki's legs as he sat in his leather office chair and smirked teasingly up at him.

Shuichi's throat was too clogged with desire to form words.

It was a slow and agonizing process for Shuichi while Yuki slid his pants and boxers around his ankles and watched him strain forward into the empty air. Even his own jeans got a little tight in the crotch area, but he wasn't worried about it.

Slowly Yuki lowered his head and licked the milky wet trail that his lover was dripping. He was obviously straining very hard, but the shock of what was happening was weakening him, as well as was the gorgeous man in front of him and the sexy way he smirked up at him before he made a move. Shuichi could never remember Yuki doing this.

But that didn't mean he wasn't incredibly skilled. He knew exactly where to run a finger and make Shuichi moan a little louder and drip a little more. When he stopped his teasing licks and nips after a few seconds and finally took him into his mouth, he knew just how hard to suck and just how far down to take him, before coming back up and doing it again.

He was going too slow, though, and Shuichi didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't know if it was okay to do this with Yuki, right there on his desk even. What if he didn't like it? What if he got mad and kicked him out? Shuichi was still going to have a erection aid coursing through his bloodstream for God knows how long, and then what would he do?

He gasped when Yuki pulled away. Oh no. He was going to stop. Shuichi made himself hold on.

Yuki licked at the salty fluid at the corner of his mouth and looked up, still hovering just above Shuichi's erection. "It's not good, Shuichi?" He took him into his mouth again, deeper than he had before. It was too much.

Shuichi came hard, almost choking Yuki, who had to quickly pull away enough to swallow. He kept swallowing. It wasn't bad, but he wasn't sure it was his new favorite activity.

When the flow stopped and he'd cleaned up his lover with his tongue, the tearful gratitude shining in Shuichi's face made it worth it. Mostly.

With that out of the way, there was now another problem that Yuki was most anxious to get taken care of, since his lover was fine for the moment. He stood and pulled Shuichi away from the desk, making sure his pants and boxers stayed on the floor behind them while they headed for the bedroom. With any luck at all, the medication would give his young lover the energy to keep up with even his demanding appetite. And if not, he'd just have to get as much out of him as he could.

* * *

"Ugh- hello?"

"Hey, Shuichi. I just wanted to call and see how things turned out." There was a scuffle in the background that sounded like Shuichi beating off a bear.

"Stop it- get off for a minute. Yeah, I'm fine. Great. Thanks. Uh, can I call you back Hiro? I need to- hey!" Hiro listened to the abrupt silence for a minute before he heard the dial tone. Considering it had been six hours since he dropped off Shuichi, he trusted him when he said he was okay. Hiro had a feeling that his best friend wouldn't be awake enough to focus on work tomorrow. Things would be back to normal.

Or as normal as you ever get with Shuichi Shindou.

* * *

Yes, this is what I do instead of updating other stories! But I hope it was worth the read, and I'll try to stop straying and get back on task soon. Love to all.


End file.
